masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Downloadable Content
Purpose of this page Please do not misinterpret the purpose of this page. It is to provide information about downloadable content for Mass Effect. It is not for information about possible features for ME2 that may take the form of downloads or be included in a limited edition. When ME2 releases and downloadable content becomes available for it, then we can include that on this page. SpartHawg948 21:06, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Category? Would this work better as a category rather than as a separate page? Ditto for any bonus content, like Blood Dragon Armour or whatever it ends up called. --Tullis 14:17, 21 August 2009 (UTC) new DLC has any body else heard about any new DLC? it's been a few weeks since i'v herd anything myself just wanted to know if any body else knows any thing?Soul reaper magnum 21:12, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :No. Darkman 4 21:15, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :how about for julyAdmiralmorris 14:31, June 27, 2010 (UTC) any news about more DLC lately? last i herd was they were working on a second alternate appearance pack. and that was a few months ago.--Soul reaper magnum 09:02, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :Nothing so far; I presume we'll get something between now and ME3 but we'll just have to wait and see. Larger, 'Lair of the Shadow Broker'-esque packs are more likely, I'd predict. Bronzey 10:42, December 2, 2010 (UTC) New ME2 DLC TBA next week ^A lot of abbreviations there. But to the point, the official site has been updated with a new news post. We'll be hearing about some new DLC early next week. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:35, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :I just checked the media section of the official site and it appears that new screenshots have been added. Looks like this might be our next DLC. -Tajik24 19:42, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea it's the Equalizer Pack, and its apparently on Live and on BioWare's site. Lancer1289 19:45, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry it comes out tomorrow, May 4th, 2010. Lancer1289 19:52, May 3, 2010 (UTC) And apparently we'll be getting some more substantial fare soon. A dev has revealed that something larger will be announced next week. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:48, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Nice catch. So begins (yet again) the anticipation that is something substantial story-wise, such as the rumored Liara DLC, and not more armor/guns. --The Illusive Man 23:10, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Dr Pepper promo only taking unique codes now Just a heads up, Dr Pepper promos can only be unlocked by unique codes now. The non-unique codes have expired a little while back, and they aren't accepting it anymore. Eddo36 04:25, May 29, 2010 (UTC) PC promo codes unlock Xbox 360 content too I know not a lot of people realize this, been seeing on the boards of people saying they can never get Collector armor/weapon because the Collector's Edition is sold out. For those Xbox 360 who really want the Collector weaon/armor and Incisor rifle, just buy the PC's Digital Deluxe from steam or so. The codes from there unlocks use for the Xbox 360, as well as PC. Eddo36 02:57, May 30, 2010 (UTC) codes DON'T expire http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/bioware-dlc-codes-do-not-expire Just a heads up. Ignore the expiration date listed with the code. Eddo36 20:13, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Promotional Content? With the release of the M-29 Incisor, the only remaining Promotional Content left untouched are the Terminus Armor and the Blackstorm. Becuase BioWare has stated somewhere, I know we have a link here but I can't remember where, the Collector Weapons and Armor will remain exclusive to the Collector's Edition, does anyone think that the armor and weapon mentioned above will be in a future pack? Me personally, I do think so, based on past performance. Lancer1289 03:01, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :I hope the Terminus Gear will be released, but for some reason I don't see that happening. Bioware has said that they have many more ideas for DLC, so I assume they'll focus on those and not releasing preexisting content. Arbington 03:06, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : :Any reason why they would release the Terminus armor and not the collector armor?Tj2592 ::Well, they released the Inferno armour, which was originally a pre-order bonus, like the Terminus armour, so it wouldn't come off as that much of a surprise if they eventually release it. The Collector armour and rifle though, well, as they're only in the Collectors' Edition, I'd expect that to be more exclusive, which seems to be the stance Bioware's taking, as Lancer said. -Tajik24 21:32, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, it looks like the Terminus equipment is coming to the PS3 version. The only DLC weapon I'd pay money for, and it's still not available for PC/360 owners. It's as if Bioware doesn't want my money. UERD 20:39, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not complaining, since I do have both, but why not offer it to 360 and PC players as well. Maybe after Feb 23, when it goes paid, it will also be released for the PC and 360. Lancer1289 20:46, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Steam I need a little help. im using the steam version of ME1 and i can't register mass effect with the code steam gives me. can somebody help me?--Richy8964 Disku 20:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Pinnacle Station The article says that Pinnacle Station costs 3,70€. But the only site where I can find a download for the DLC at all is this one. Is there another, cheaper source for players of the PC version? 08:33, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :I could be wrong, but at current conversion rate, $5.00 comes out to 3,80€. Is it really that big a deal? GiantEnemyCrab 08:45, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think the conversion rate has anything to do with with the difference between 4,99€ (yes, Euro) and 3,70€. Possibly the difference in the perceived price lies in geographical (national) individuality? I have seen other instances of overpricing from this particular site though; with 1600 BW points being offered for 20€ (on the BioWare site you'd have to pay less than 14€), so I assume that in truth it's just another case of EA being EA. 00:18, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Lair of the Shadow Broker I remember reading somewhere that the Liara DLC would be part of the Cerberus Network. Is there a different Liara module coming up, or am I just misinformed? 22:32, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Lair of the Shadow Broker is the only upcoming Liara DLC I'm aware of. SpartHawg948 22:37, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not aware of another. And this is that one that has been hinted since the end of Mass Effect: Redemption and from those hidden audio files on the ME2 disks. Lancer1289 22:41, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Locations for ME2 DLC I don't get the usefulness of listing the number locations for Overlord and Lair of the Shadow Broker. But if I'm wrong, in any case, the number is wrong for each. Overlord should be 5 locations and Lair of the Shadow Broker should be 6. Correct me if I'm wrong.--Commander Shepard 03:17, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Wait, unless you mean number of planets/systems added, then I am wrong. Nevermind my earlier statement.--Commander Shepard 03:20, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Ideas For Next DLC Well, Lair of the Shadow Broker was basically a DLC concerning the SB and the chance to reaffirm a relationsip with Liara. I think they should do a similar one where you work with the Alliance for amission or two, meet Admiral Hackett and get the chance to reaffirm a relationsip with Ashley/Kaiden. Pulse003 20:48, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :The same thing has been said several times in blogs, which is where it is most appropriate. Speculating about future DLC is not appropriate on an article talk page. SpartHawg948 20:49, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Note - See User blog:Arbington/DLC Theories SpartHawg948 20:51, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, I only really realised what I'd done a while after. Thanks for the link, very interesting. Pulse003 16:24, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Bring Down the Sky Price Since this has happened enough times, I just feel like I have to point out that the price of Bring Down the Sky is 80 MS points and is free on the PC as it came bundled with the game and on the Platinum Hits edition of Mass Effect. The price was originally 400 MS points for the Xbox and has since been lowered to 80. When it was lowered I can't remember, but it is 80 both on Live and on the Marketplace online. See here and it says that Bring Down the Sky and it says 80 Microsoft Points. It even says that on the Bring Down the Sky page that it was initally 400 Points, then lowered to 80 while free on the PC. Lancer1289 19:33, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Dr.Pepper DLC for Europe Is there any way to get the Dr.Pepper DLC (Sentry Interface to be specific, it is the best looking helmet in game) from Europe (they dont sell the drink in Czech Republic)? I tried all codes I could find on the internet, but I always get error messages. If this question is violation of some rule, please delete it. -- 09:51, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see a violation here as it is legit. As to the question, I don't know to be honest. However, we have heard from intermittent reports that the codes no longer working, even in North America. As to Europe, I can only relay what we've heard but I'm not sure if there is any other way to get them. I do know they aren't exclusive to North America though. Lancer1289 17:44, December 22, 2010 (UTC) One DLC left? But my costumes! I remember reading this on Kotaku when they posted about the CNN slowdown/halt starting on the 24th. Sure we can all assume that it will have something to do with the Virmire survivor, but what about the rest of our alternate appearance packs? Do you think there's still a chance we will see them or do you think we are S.o.L.? Supposedly we get one week of news after the 24th leading up to a new DLC and then one to two leading up to ME3. I hope that just means it's the only DLC that deserves a news feed. I really want more costumes. I'm not able to post on the social.bioware board to ask this question because I haven't posted enough responses. Anyone have any thoughts, statements or the like? Basically I'm asking does anyone have more information or able to get more information about this "one more DLC" statement and the fate of outfits for our party.--Xaero Dumort 18:13, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :(edit conflict)I highly doubt that there will be only one more pack with ME3 still just under a year away. The message says that a week of reports will preceded a DLC release. That in no way implies one more DLC, it could imply multiple. The post says "a week of posts will precede a downloadable content release". Granted in context it seems like there may be only one, but I seriously doubt that BioWare would release only one more pack, given they took people's opinions on what a second alternate appearance pack should include. I think the news says that one week will preceded a major content pack release, but they won't post a week for small thinks like weapons or appearance packs. So just to recap, I do think there will be more, but I think that we may two or three more big packs before ME3 is released. In addition, I really don’t think Kotaku is as reliable as other sources but that is my opinion. We don’t need to jump to conclusions especially when we have confirmation that more DLC is on the way. BioWare has probably been busy preparing for the PS3 release of ME2 and Dragon Age II’s release in a few months. Lancer1289 18:21, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Interesting point and a concise way to look at it. I knew with the impending PS3 release we wouldn't probably see anymore DLC til at least a month after in order to do simultaneous releases and give PS3 players plenty of time to do at least one run-through. As far as before major releases and just doing small ones without news updates, that's a good way to look at it and in a way hope for it.--Xaero Dumort 21:07, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Indeed. They might release a small pack within a week of the PS3 release then something in about a month that is something big. Lancer1289 21:16, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Collector Armour Hi the site states that the collector weapon and armour is going to remain exclusive to the collector editions (unless I've read it qrong or missed something),but you can buy it from the PSN network for a couple of quid. Not sure if im allowed to change that just thought I would let you guys know.-- 12:54, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :We're already aware, it's available through the Recon Operations Pack. -- Commdor (Talk) 15:21, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Why isn't that pack available for 360, I feel ripped off. I would love to have the recon hood and stuff. Does anyone know anything about that. jd 3:48 february 19, 2011 (Central) ME1 DLC for Steam? I've looked in the in-game DLC menu option, I've looked in the Steam Store, and I can't find the DLCs anywhere.--BarGamer 09:19, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :They are purchased from the EA Store. Bring Down the Sky should have been bundled with the PC version and Pinnacle Station, can be purchased here. Lancer1289 14:49, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Memory space how much memory space does all of the dlc for ME2 take up on the 360? I'm low on space and i was wandering if i should just save everything on a flashdrive until i get a new system or hardrive--Tbone11 00:07, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Each pack is different. ::Aegis Pack: 21 MB ::Alternate Appearance Pack 1: 54 MB ::Alternate Appearance Pack 2: 57 MB ::Arrival: 781 MB ::Arc Projector: 3 MB © ::Cerberus Weapon and Armor: 17 MB © ::Equalizer Pack: 25 MB ::Firepower Pack: 8 MB ::Firewalker Pack: 354 MB © ::Kasumi - Stolen Memory: 765 MB ::Lair of the Shadow Broker: 1.54 GB ::Mass Effect: Genesis: 228 MB ::Normandy Crash Site: 55 MB © ::Overlord: 540 MB ::Zaeed - The Price of Revenge: 422 MB © ::Total Space: 4907 MB/4.79 GB (Total with Cerberus Network DLC), 4056 MB/3.96 GB (Total without Cerberus Network DLC). :So put it between four and five GB for the DLC that can be acquired through Cerberus Network and Purchased individually. The ones that only can be obtained through Cerberus Network are marked with a ©. Lancer1289 00:19, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Wow thanks a lot, now if you'll excuse me i'm gonna go get like 3 flashdrives to free up memory space...--Tbone11 03:19, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ME3 Split Single and Multiplayer I'm thinking that ME3's DLC should be split between single player and multiplayer. So we have: General Content Single Player Multiplayer Promotional Content Single Player Multiplayer I think this would be quite helpful. JakePT 04:37, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :I think it would also be helpful and have no objections. It would save people a lot of time sorting through it all. Lancer1289 04:40, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I would support this on one condition. There might be DLC packs that contain both single-player and multiplayer content (ex. a weapon pack that adds weapons to both modes). If we all agree to list such packs in both sections (should there ever be packs like that), I'll fully support the change. -- Commdor (Talk) 05:09, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't see why not. Lancer1289 05:14, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I thought of that, I figured we'd just add it to both sections, linking to the same article and mentioning it in the Notes.JakePT 05:40, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Unnamed but Confirmed Promotional DLC I was wondering what to do about Promotional DLC content like this Mass effect 3 Vault or these Mass Effect Figurines that all have confirmed Multiplayer DLC but have no details on the name of the content or what it contains.--Clockwork 777 19:01, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :Nothing quite yet, the MP DLC situation is incredibly vague at the moment, we've even had straight up denials.JakePT 18:50, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Alright, Thanks for the input.--Clockwork 777 19:01, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Barnes and Noble Code Redeems "Unrecognized Item" Thought about it, more appropriate to ask. Tried redeeming the code and that's the response I got. Anyone ever have an experience like this? Do you know how to resolve it?--AdmiralPedro1stFleet 22:07, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ME3 Multiplayer DLC Notes A friend of mine who just bought ME3 a few days ago and downloaded all the DLCs that have been released so far. When he came to DLC page here on the wiki to see just what all came with the add-ons, he was confused to see that his downloads did not unlock all the characters and weapons that were listed. Eventually I heard about this and I was able to explain that you must still earn credits and buy item packs in order to get the new content. I can't help but wonder if this has caused any trouble for other users. Neither this page nor Resurgence and Rebellion state that the items must be earned in game, only stating that they come with the DLC. I added a short note to clarify this point for both add-ons. XxSick DemonxX 07:02, June 22, 2012 (UTC)